Ganondorf
Ganondorf Dragmire is one of the main antagonists of The Legend of Zelda series. His first appearance was in The Legend of Zelda where the link between him and the pig-like beast Ganon is established. He is well known for being the wielder of the Triforce of Power and for being the King of the Gerudos. Because he wields the Triforce of power, his energy form can not die, although his body can. His body has been revived several times. Story Ganondorf was born as the only male to be born in a hundred years to the all female Gerudo tribe. He immediately due to the customs of the Gerudo tribe became their leader and king. Not much is known about Ganondorf's childhood but his adulthood is very well known and his motives through the games he has appeared in. History ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Much later Ganondorf, King of the Gerudos, uses dark magic that he has acquired to attack The Great Deku Tree, Jabu Jabu and Dodongo's Cavern in order to try to sway the inhabits that looked up to and lived around these areas to give up their Spiritual Stone. Eventually Ganondorf figures out that Link along with the aid of Princess Zelda had helped these civilizations and acquired the spiritual stones. He knew that if they got to the Triforce first that he could never acquire it. In a last ditch effort Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle to try and get the last piece of the puzzle needed to open the Door of Time. He chased Princess Zelda and Impa, who held the Ocarina of Time, out of the castle where he met up with Link. Link stood in his way while Impa and Princess Zelda galloped out of sight. Ganondorf pushed him out of the way only to see that they had gotten away. Ganondorf knowing Link had the spiritual stones followed him into the Temple of Time where he sneaked into the Sacred Realm where he took the Triforce. But upon grabbing the Triforce the Triforce split into three pieces leaving him with only one. Ganondorf knowing that to truly rule the land he would need all three pieces so he waited 7 years for Princess Zelda and Link to reappear. Taking his chance he captured Princess Zelda once she took her Shiek disguise off. Using her Ganondorf got Link to come to the top of his tower where they had an enormous battle. Ganondorf defeated by the power of the Master Sword used his last ounce of breath to destroy his tower hoping to kill the others in the aftermath of the destruction. But they survived and the power of the Triforce of Power kept Ganondorf alive and using the full power of the Triforce he turned himself into the beast, Ganon. Through a ferocious battle Ganon was defeated and the sages sealed the now untransformed Ganondorf into the Sacred realm. From this point on in the series the timeline splits creating to separate accounts of what happened. The first (the Adult timeline) shows Ganondorf's attempts at taking the Triforce and shows his true motives through his escaping the Sacred Realm. The other (the Child Timeline) shows Ganondorf's actions once his original scheme was stopped and once by a "Divine Intervention" Ganondorf gained the Triforce. Another timeline was recently revealed which shows that if Ganondorf wins the final battle against Link, he reassembles the triforce and becomes the new demon king: Ganon. Eventually he is sealed in the Evil Realm(Once the Sacred Realm)by the Sages and the people of Hyrule which leads to the events of, The Legend of Zelda a Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda Oracle of Seasons, and Oracle of Ages, The Legend of Zelda Link's Awakeing, The Legend of Zelda, and The Legend of Zelda Adventure of Link. Adult Timeline The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker Child Timeline The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess After Link tells Zelda of what happens, the sages lock Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. Some generations later, Ganondorf breaks free into the Twilight Realm where he uses Zant to take over the realm. He then uses the Twilight forces to take over Hyrule Castle, forcing Zelda to flee. He then, encompasses the land of Hyrule in Twilight. Ganon takes a mostly backseat role in this game, not actually appearing until the final battle. In this game, he first uses Zelda as a puppet and then, takes on a Beast form to take on Link. Then, Ganon flees to Hyrule Field where Link must chase on horseback, with Zelda firing Light arrows.Thle final segment of this battle has Link and Ganondorf finish it off with a duel. The Decline Timeline The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past , A Link Between Worlds, Legend of Zelda '' Four Swords Adventure ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure does contain Ganondorf but not the same Ganondorf as in the previous games. Due to another 100 years passing and the death of the original Ganondorf on either side of the timeline a new Ganondorf was born. This Ganondorf is said by the Gerudos to have shown many signs of evil similar to the original Ganondorf. Ganondorf before the game begins had gone to the temple within the Lost Forest where he took the Dark Mirror and with it he created many Dark Links that whom let Vaati free and caused havoc which created a good distraction so Ganondorf could start his plan. The first thing it is known that he did after this is he went to the Pyramid lost within the Gerudo Desert where he took the Trident of Power. He is not seen again though till the very end where it is shown that with the Triforce of Power and Trident of Power he had turned himself into Ganon. Trying to take the other pieces of the Triforce yet again he trapped Link and Princess Zelda atop the Tower of Winds where he fought them. In the end though he was defeated by them and was sealed away into Vaati's prison where he is known to rest. This game could happen on either side of the timeline but is most often seen as happening on the child timeline due to its ties to other games that happen on this timeline such as The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Spinoffs Hyrule Warriors Super Smash Bros. Ganondorf first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a secret character. He has been a secret character in all the other games, excluding Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, where he will make his debut as a starting character. Attacks Ganondorf plays a lot like Captain Falcon but slower and stronger. These are his specials * Neutral Special: Warlock Punch * Side Special: Flame Choke, Gerudo Dragon in Melee * Up Special: Dark Dive * Down Special: Wizard's Foot * Final Smash: Beast Ganon Appearance and Costumes In Melee, his appearance was derived from his appearance in Ocarina of Time, but with Brawl and 3DS/Wii U, he takes on his Twilight Princess appearance. es:Ganondorf Category:Antagonists Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Final Bosses Category:Subspace Army Category:Royal characters Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors